esplaruniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the ESPLAR Universe
This is the official timeline of Lean278's Evanshire Super Pro League of Auto Racing. This page is a work in progress and may contain spoilers '''for all Lean278 ESPLAR videos. Some events in this universe alter real-world events. As a disclaimer ESPLAR shares no relation to any real-life events unless they pertain to the lore of ESPLAR itself. The events related to the geology of Altruras are not scientifically accurate. Prehistory ( -1602 CE) 20 mya: Around the southwest portion of the shrinking '''Juan de Fuca '''plate, a subduction zone appears that will eventually merge with the former. This boundary will form the Estlenhar Subduction zone in the northwest of present-day Estlenhar Island as the Altruras Islands begin forming around this time. 2 mya: Altruras Island begins surfacing after its highest point erupts. This location has not erupted since then. 1mya: The Altruras Archipelago begins shifting as the Juan de Fuca plate continues to subduct under the Pacific Plate. The Estlenhar Subduction zone pulls the 7 islands to the east away from Leiko-Ulist. Colonisation (1602-1850 CE) (WIP) US Colony (1850-1959 CE) (WIP) Inauguration as a State (1959 - 1972 CE) (WIP) Evanshire Super Pro League (1972-1979 CE) (WIP) The 1st Golden Age of ESPLAR (1979-1986 CE) (WIP) Consolidation and Transformation (1986-1996 CE) (WIP) Research and Transformation Period (1996-2004 CE) (WIP) Expansion and 2nd ESPLAR Golden Age (2004-2015 CE) (WIP) The Youngster Revolution (2015 CE - ) (WIP) 2015 (WIP) 2016 (WIP) 2017 (WIP) 2018 (WIP) 2019 (WIP) 2020 Around this year, the entire Altruras Archipelago will undergo a massive cultural shift with many cultures being integrated and intermingling with each other. The first signs of this shift began occurring back in 2015. If this continues, then Altruras could see a cultural revolution by the middle of the 2020s. Already the shift is being represented with many people born in Altruras taking names that are unusual back in Europe. '''January * 01/01: ESPLAR CEO Lewis Hoffman retires from the series, with 2008 EES champion Caius Ghirleni replacing him. * 01/08: After Cedric Keiderman gets stranded, close to the edge of extremely sensitive electricity lines, Ethan Keiderman comes to his rescue near Tnuman Magnetic Junction, almost losing his own life himself but the two Keidermans make it out of the terminal before it is powered off. (Tnuman Junction Incident) * 01/14: Ferrari establish Upsilon-Omega Racing and take in most of the RtR teammates, including Ethan Keiderman, who becomes their driver in the ESPLAR Lites Series. * 01/26: ESPLAR holds its annual test race at Evanshire's Kyndalap Raceway. Laura Kerrivan wins the EES test race. * Date Unknown ** In Arcadia, Tyrgard Metro M5 between Misar (NW Tyrgard-Sortland) experiences a mysterious power outage. M5 is closed for the day while Tyrgard Public Transport investigates the issue. The following day, M5 mysteriously experiences no outage. The TPT investigation is still ongoing. February * 02/01: Altruras begins implementation of "AConnect" in which many major cities would be connected by commuter rail and metro. Phase 1 (ASuburb), which connects cities to outlying suburban areas, begins. ** Construction begins for Morban Metro M7, M8, and M9 which focus on suburban connections to existing M4, M5, and M2 lines. ** Construction begins for Rockport M5 which connects Visegrad Springs to Rockport Harbor (also served by RPM3). Extensions for M1 and M2 are underway. * 02/16: Naoto Kazami infiltrates the Saihara Motorsports team headquarters, for the purpose of finding out what happened to Hayato Kitanami's FGPXCF livery and why it is taking too long to conceive. April 27 - Lean Campana publishes "The Fall of Formula A" through KATR-09 Altruras, revealing 24 years of corruption that led to the collapse of Formula A at the end of 2018 and declassifying files that he previously kept secret in his personal computer at his home in Evanshire. It finally puts into light the constant rivalry between Altruras' Anaheim Industries and New York's Motor Racing Conglomerate (RMC) in which the latter manipulated public opinion against Anaheim Industries for alleged safety shortcomings in Formula A during the early 2010s. The Future (2021 - ) NOTE: All events under this column are speculative and are non-canon to the lore of the Evanshire Super Pro League of Auto Racing. Around 2025 - Arktene and Anaheim Industries merge into AltruVision Incorporated. 2050 - If Formula NX survives to this year, it will reformat from a league directly inspired from Future GPX Cyber Formula to one inspired by the WipEout racing franchise. 2 my - The 7 islands of Altruras to the east of the Estlenhar Subduction zone are expected to shift northeast and then northwest as Leiko-Ulist begins shifting further away from the rest of Altruras. 20 my - If this trajectory continues then Leiko-Ulist could be around 400 km further apart from Tyleiden than in present day. Category:ESPLAR Lore